


The Beauty of Modern 'Fashion'

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan prompt: Emma and Hook shopping at lingerie shop (Emma dragged him there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Modern 'Fashion'

"What is this stuff?" Hook asked, confusion written all over his face as his eyes were assaulted with an array of colors. 

"They’re dressed in such little clothing!" Hook exclaimed, before averting his eyes away from the scantily clothed women, afraid that Emma would be offended. Emma’s hand reached out to grab his, and he kept his gaze to the floor as he was pulled along. Soon they stopped in front of a weird looking room, and with a bundle of pieces of cloths in her hand, Emma disappeared inside.

"Emma?!" Hook looked up, his eyes panicked as he studied the weird looking room. Suddenly the door opened, and Emma stepped out. Hook felt his blood rush, and his ears turned bright pink. 

"I like this," he said with a wide grin, before stepping forward to block her body, glancing protectively around, in case any other man dared glance at her. When he was finished scanning the room and shooting threatening glances at a few daring ones who attempted to look, he turned his focus back to the beautiful woman in front of him. Emma shot him a sultry look, before shutting the door in his surprised face. An amused laugh sounded out from behind the door, and Hook groaned, before wiping his face with his hands.


End file.
